


When we wish upon a star

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Just fluffLots of Christmas and Disney fluff.Just fluff for Christmas





	When we wish upon a star

Serena never expected to be in this place, especially day. It was packed, children everywhere and whilst she adored her great niece she was not overly keen on others.

But Elinor had always wanted to come, however like a lot of things her daughter had wanted to do she never found the time. 

Now the warm hands of the woman she loved covered her eyes, she could smell the fireworks in the air from the Disney dreams night show. She smiled as she remembered Gwenie's eyes in wonder at the lights.

No this was not a place she expected to be on Christmas night, it has been a wonderful day seeing Gwen meet Mickey Mouse and Santa. She felt a sadness she had never done this with Ellie. Jason had taken the baby back to the hotel after the show and Bernie had told her she had one last surprise. 

Covering her eyes she had kissed her softly "do you trust me?" She heard Bernie whisper in her ear, a warmth spending through her "always" she confirmed. 

And now as Bernie, the woman who loved her, who had saved her from herself, the darkness inside, life her hands. Her heart stopped, everything stopped as her eyes welled up at the sight of Cinderella's castle lit up. Not only lit up however but the face of her daughter moving with it as the music started. She could not tear her gaze away as photos of her daughter, as a baby, child and beautiful woman moved around. Her view own dreams show. 

"Do you like it?" Jason voice seemingly from nowhere caused her to jump as she turned to face him, her heart melting at baby Gwen in his arms. A beautiful baby bonnet, no not any, Ellie's baby bonnet she could feel the tears once again as she picked the sleeping babe from his arms and the sobs came without warning as she saw Gwen was wearing Ellie's christening gown. 

She traced her fingers over the soft lace fabric, memories of that day flooding her view. Jason's face so nervous at her tears he frowned "are you sad Auntie Serena" he asked looking at Bernie. She followed his gaze, her beautiful Bernie standing sheepishly, she reached to grasp her hand as she faced Jason once again "no my love, I am happy, so happy" his face broke into a smile then. 

With her family in her arms she watched the night show, "one last miracle" Bernie whispered as she snuggled against, she was about to ask what she meant when out of the castle walked Cinderella and Prince Charming. "We have come to honour a view special princess who can not be with us but her magic has never and" she was spellbound as Charming and Cinderella walked forward to hold each of her hands aa Charming lent from "will never go out" she thought she had no tears left but they came heavy now blinding her view for a moment. 

Greta moved forward handing baby Gwen to Charming as Serena looked on confused as he led the group through to the fountain of wishes.   
Standing around it he held the baby over as Gwen gazed at him in wonder, the beautiful lights of the castle casting light on them. The whole park was empty besides them as she suddenly become aware of snowflakes on their coats. 

"We have come tonight, this very special night to welcome a new Princess" Charming's was so strong and commanding as she felt Bernie slip her hand into hers, "this is a blessed day as we give thanks and blessing to this child" he held Gwen forward as Cinderella sprinkled water from the fountain on her head, Gwen just stared with no tears at all.   
And then Serena saw it, breath catching in her throat as Cinderella held forward a small golden urn, not just any however but Ellie's.

She felt Bernie grip her hand tighter before letting go so she could reach out, clutching it to her chest, her cheeks frozen from tears and the cold "tonight this child shall become part of the night of dreams, part of" he stopped for a moment as she heard movement and as if a dream all the fairy tales Ellie had loved appeared around the fountain "of us" charming's voice echoed as she turned to face each of her family, tears tracing their faces. 

"And as we welcome this child, another shall join" she turned to face Charming confused at his words, she noticed his gaze towards the urn, Bernie reached for her as she turned her face towards her, home, that is what Serena saw in her eyes, home "I know how you want to set Ellie free" she whispered her voice a lullaby. 

"I know how you wished to bring Ellie here. I wanted you to have this with those you love" she saw the small smile on Bernie's face as she lifted her hand and kissed it "and love you. And I know you wish so much she could know and be part of Gwen" she followed soft gaze towards their great niece, her heart so full of sadness and love "if you wish it to be tonight Gwen shall be blessed and welcomed with Ellie. They shall both become part of this part, as shall all those you love so deeply" the soft circles Bernie caressed on her palm the other thing that held her from falling apart she lent forward and kissed Bernie, this woman, her woman. 

"I love you" she sighed as they turned to face Charming as Cinderella reached to take the urn "this night we welcome Elinor who becomes part of our world and yours. Who shall live in the forests and dreams of all who come and also in the hearts and minds of those she loved and those who loved her" she opened the small urn as charming handed Gwen to Serena "baby Gwen you are forever blessed and protected by your godmother Elinor, wherever you go she shall follow" she saw the tear fall down Cinderella's face as she looked at Serena. 

"Are you ready?" Her voice barely a whisper as Serena nodded, Cinderella held the urn in front of her shaking gently as they watched Ellie's spirit move through the air covering nearby flowers, Ellie was finally where she had always belonged.


End file.
